What do you want?
by jole.hodgins
Summary: Dov Epstein had a weird feeling for a while now. But it sure was nothing. Until he gets attacked and kidnapped by masked men. What do they want? Will his friends notice, that he's gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo. This is a story I just didn't get out of my head. So I decided to write it down. I hope you like it.**

**Reviews are of course welcome. :) **

**PS: I don't own Rookie Blue. (I wish...)**

* * *

The day had been like every other day. It hadn't been especially busy in the precinct. And nothing worth mentioning had happened on Dovs shift on patrol.

Now his shift had ended and he was on his way home. He was, although the day had been easy on him, exhausted.

He was walking, since his car was in repair and Chris was still at the "Black Penny". Actually he was happy to have some time to think, to be alone.

He wasn't really sure, why he felt so weird in the past few weeks. But something had definitely changed. He had started to be paranoid, thought that someone was watching him, but after he had mentioned his fears to Chris, he just laughed.

"Why would anybody watch you Dov? Did you make a deal with the Mafia or what?" Chris seemed to think his own comment very funny.

After that Dov shook the presumption off, at least he tried. It was a stupid thought. Chris was right, who would want him harm?

Dov chuckled silently, his eyes directed at the ground in front of him. As he walked, his hands in his pockets of his jeans, he now couldn't think of anything else, but to get out of the sweater he was wearing and to fall on his bed and into sleep.

As he was strolling at the side of the road, in the dark he didn't notice the black van that was following him in some distance.

Totally consumed by his thoughts he didn't realize, how the van drove closer. He snapped out of them, when he heard a car door slam about twenty feet behind him. He whirled around. All happened so fast.

Dov saw how two masked men came running towards him. Before he could even think he turned back around and started to run, like his life depended on it. The pounding footsteps behind him just spurred him on to run even faster.

His heart pumped in his throat and a thousand thoughts flashed through his mind. The fear and the panic let him hear his heartbeat like it was pounding in the inside of his ears.

His feet flew over the asphalt, tires were screeching, shouts. Nobody was to see on the street. It was dark. Almost subconciously he grasped for his gun, but it wasn't there.

The steps behind him were getting louder and louder. Just when Dov wanted to start to shout for help, two strong hands seized his arms. He felt how he stumbled and fell.

The impact on the ground let his palms, which he had raised to intercept his fall, chafed over the conctrete. The pain ripped through his hands like blades.

Before he could even try to get up again he felt how both his arms were grabbed by strong hands and he was hauled up. Their grip was iron.

His last hope was to get someones attention on what was happening on this street at that moment. He opened his mouth to scream, but a hand was placed over it and muffled the scream to an almost inaudible murmur.

His eyes were wide in shock, struggling to try and free himself from the tight grip around his arms showed uselessness. He felt himself being dragged to the black van. With fear filling him up he looked around once more, to look for someone that could help him. No such luck.

Then he was thrown into the van. A second later he felt the dead weight of a very heavy man drop on his back. His arms were pulled behind his back and Epstein felt the cold iron of handcuffs snap around his wrists.

Somewhere, it seemed far away, Dov heard the door of the van slam shut. Then he felt how it started to move.

His palms were throbbing and he felt a warm liquid dripping down from them.

The man that just had sat on him now stood and turned him around so he could look at what was happening in front of him. He gasped when he caught sight of four masked men. All eyes were trained on him.

The one on his right now took out a roll of duct tape and chuckled quietly, when he saw the shocked look on Dovs face.

"Welcome, Officer Epstein." With that he ripped off a strip of the tape and placed it over Dovs mouth.

The terror was indescribable, that Dov felt.

_Oh my God! What have I gotten myself into? _Dovs thoughts were one jumble.

His heart was still beating faster than it had ever before. His breaths through his nose were short and quick.

The last thing he saw was four laughing men, before one more strip was put over his eyes.

_Oh my God!_

* * *

The beeping of his alarm clock pulled him roughly from his nice and soft dreams. Silently cursing he groped for the annoying device to turn it off.

He yawned, slowly pushing himself up from the matress. His eyes still closed, he started to rub them. Again he yawned when he stood up to put on his clothes.

Time for him to get to his shift. After he had put on his clothes he went to eat his breakfast.

Half-hearted he shouted with a full mouth of toast: "Hey, Dov! Get up! It's time for shift."

It was unusual for Dov not to already sit on the table in the small kitchen, eating his cereal and drinking his juice. But Chris didn't think further of it.

When he finished, he put his plate in the sink and went to knock at Dovs door.

"Dude. Come on. We need to go now, if we don't want to be late." When no answer was to hear, Chris hesitantly opened the door. Dovs room looked tidy. His bed was made and everything was in it's place.

Chris shrugged it off, Dov must have already left. It was alright with him. He grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

Loud music sounded through his car while he drove.

When he pulled in to the station he turned it off. He jumped out of his car and then jogged to the door of the locker room. He was in a good mood, and hummed the song, he had just listened to a few seconds ago.

The familiar sound of Swareks voice let him turn around while he changed into his uniform: "Diaz. Are you a little late?" A smirk was plastered on his face.

Chris was bouncing around, taking a look at his watch. Then he said seriously: "I still have four minutes."

Without another word, Swarek left the room, still smiling. He was already in uniform.

After two minutes and fifty seconds Diaz stood in the conference room. In full uniform.

Sargeant Best already stood in the front and everybody else seemed to be there already. He just managed to slide on one of the chairs beside Gail. She leaned over and said in her sarcastic way: "Did you come here on skates?"

He decided to ignore it and concentrated now fully on the tall man in the front.

Best cleared his throat, to get everyones attention. All eyes were now on him.

"Good morning, Officers. I'll get right down to business. Yesterday we had a slow day. Today's a completely different story. Last night there have taken place several robberies. Nothing went missing, that is as much as we know up until now. Officer Peck and Diaz, you go to the one one Abbey Street. McNally and Epstein, you take the one on..." Bests gaze went over all the faces of his Officers.

His speech faltered. "Where is Epstein?"

Diaz now turned his attention to his surroundings. Dov was nowhere to be seen. He murmured: "I thought he was here already."

Best continued: "Wherever he is, when I find him, he'll get to hear my angry voice. Alright, McNally, you go with Oliver to the Bloomings Street, clear?" The people he had adressed nodded.

"Swarek and Williams, there was a call from a man. He claims to have seen how another man has been manhandled and kidnapped. You'll please pay him a visit, and see if there's any truth to what he's saying."

He saw the agreeing looks of his co-workers and then stated to round it up: "Be safe out there. Do your Duty."

When he walked away the officers started to clear the room.

Gail grabbed Chris' sleeve and asked: "Where did you leave Dov?"

"I don't know where he is. He knows how to take care of himself. Maybe he's just late..."

Chris said this to calm Gail, but in the pit of his stomach he had an eerie feeling. But he decided to ignore it. It was time to worry about work. Nothing else.

* * *

**Okay... I am not sure where this is going, but I think I'll just let the words come to me... :) Review if you like it, and criticism is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just was in a writing mood, so, here is the second chapter. I like it. To be honest I am a little proud of it... :) I hope you like it. Enjoy, your .**

* * *

Sam and Williams sat together in a squad car. They were laughing and talking, just having a good time. On their way to talk to the man, who supposedly saw a man get kidnapped. They had gotten information from that man before, and it always turned out to be wrong.

So they didn't take it so seriously.

"Can you actually believe he called again?" Swarek was chuckling while he drove.

Noelle smiled widely and answered: "The man just wants someone that listens to him. His stories get from time to time more fantastic. At the beginning it was just a dog that was hit, now it's an abduction. I ask myself, why we still go to listen to that man babbling about something he made up for sure."

"You know we have to. In the beginning it was still amusing, but it slowly starts to hold us from doing more important things, than listening to fairy tales." Sams expression had turned to more serious one.

They just pulled in into the drive way of the mans house. Slamming the car doors, their gazes met. Slowly they walked up to the mans door. A second after Noelle had rung the bell the door opened, like the man had been waiting for them.

Good morning Mr. Jones. How are you today?", Swarek spoke loud as for the almost deaf man to hear him.

"Fine, fine. Thanks for asking Officer Swarek. Good morning Officer Williams. Would you like to come in for some tea?"

Noelle and Sam changed looks and then stepped into the house. It was furnished very tastefully. All the furniture was pretty old, almost antique. The little old man led them to the living room and offered them to take a seat on the couch.

They thanked and took their places. Tea was poured into two cups with flowers on them.

Swarek didn't feel very comfortable in the silence that had settled in the room, so he said: "Mr. Jones, we heard that you observed something last night. Could you explain to us again, what exactly you saw?"

The mans eyes were concentrated on Sam. At first Sam wasn't sure if the man had heard him, but then he started to talk.

"It was yesterday evening, around 11.30 pm. I had heard shouts outside on the street. At first I thought it jsut were the kids from the neighbourhood, but when I looked outside of the window I couldn't believe my own eyes."

He stopped and took a sip of his own tea. The two officers sat there, waiting patiently, already used to the way the man told his stories. It would be no use to rush him, he seemed to like to take his time.

After he set his cup back on the coffee table he looked back up at his guests.

"So, where was I? Ah, right. So I looked out of the window. There was a young man, running like the actual devil was after him. Right at his heels were two men. Both were masked and clothed in black. I thought 'Oh lord! What is happening?' Just when I wanted to pick up the phone and call for you, something else happened."

He paused. Now the two officers were sitting both on the edge of the couch. The story had actually started to interest them.

"What happened then Mr. Jones?", Noelle asked.

A smile crept up the tellers face. They were listening, and they were interested. Just what he wanted. And finally he hadn't made the story up. It really had happened.

"One of the young mens pursuers caught up with him and grabbed him. I saw exactly how the man fell. It looked very painful. After he had falled the two masked men seized the one on the ground and yanked him up."

Sam and Noelle hung on the old mans lips.

"The young mans palm were bleeding, I could see from here. I saw how helpless he looked. It was like he wanted to shout, but one of his attackers shut him up with one hand over his mouth. Then they dragged him to a van that had followed. After they threw him inside, the door closed and the van drove off."

Sam sat there. He didn't know why, but this time he knew, that the man was telling the truth. Someone had been kidnapped just outside this house.

"Why didn't you call us immediately? Why did you wait 'till this morning?", Sam asked, shocked by his own rude tone.

"I... I forgot. My memory just isn't anymore what it used to be. But I called you. And in my defence I can say, I was in shock." The man sat there, his hands raised in a defensive manner.

Noelle tried to calm Sam down: "It happens, but now Sir, can you tell us any details? For example the color of the van?"

"Uh, yes, because of my bad memory I wrote some things down." Mr. Jones pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"The van was black. Or a dark blue, it was dark, so I am not quite sure." He threw a quick glance at Swarek to make sure, he wouldn't jump up and attack him.

"And the young man wore... um... jeans and a sweater. I think it was grey."

Sam had calmed down a little, so he asked as politely as he could: "Do you have any idea about what he looked like?"

"He had brown hair." The man added that last thing more like a question than a statement.

"Did you get a license plate of the van?" Noelle asked hopefully, but the man only shook sadly his head.

After she had finished scribbling the information they had just gotten on a little notebook she stood up. As did Sam.

"Thank you very much Mr. Jones. If anything else comes to mind, just call at the station, alright?", Noelle gave the man a last look before she and her partner took off. They thanked for the tea and Mr. Jones said his goodbies.

When they sat in the squad car their eyes met and both had a insecure look in them.

"I don't think he invented the story this time. I have the feeling it's true what he saw." Sam didn't feel good. Something was off.

Noelle seemed to think the same. She nodded in agreement, looking like she had eaten something bad.

In silence they drove back to the station. Swarek went straight to Sargeant Best.

"Sargeant, I and Officer Williams just returned from interviewing Mr. Jones."

"What did he tell you this time. Was someone abducted by aliens?" Best smirked but his expression changed when he saw, that Sam wasn't looking like he was in a joking mood.

"What is it?"

"I think he was telling the truth this time. Someone was kidnapped last night. We got some details, but we couldn't ID the victim yet. All we know, is that he wore a grey sweater, jeans and has brown hair."

Best looked at the officer that stood in front of him, and he looked like he was pretty sure of what he was saying.

"Okay. Go through the missing persons reports, and if there are matches come to me. We can't really do much until there is made a ransom demand or something similar."

Sam nodded and got to work. Just when he sat down on the computer, two of the rookies entered.

"I told you it was just a prank. Maybe something like test of courage." Chris Diaz and Gail Peck were back. Between them was walking a teenager. Around seventeen.

Gail was talking. "You know that the smashed window will cost you. Or your parents."

The teenager ignored the blond woman, who now grabbed the boys arm and started to drag him towards the booking.

Chris looked after her, a grin on his face.

Sam now was looking through the filed missing persons reports, but none of the ones listed coincided with Mr. Jones' description of the victim.

Diaz stood behind Sam. At first he just watched, then he asked: "Hey, have you seen Dov? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Sam was trying to concentrate on what was written on the screen: "No, haven't."

Chris went on, not noticing that Sam was just listening with one ear.

"You know, last night he went home without me. He walked since his car is in repair at the moment..."

"Mhm..."

"Man, I really shouldn't have borrowed him my grey sweater. I knew I would never see it again." Chris was now more talking to himself than to Sam.

Sam now sat there, like he'd been hit by a lightning.

He turned his chair to face Chris. He felt how his heart was pumping faster.

Trying to keep his voice calm he asked: "You don't usually use the Oak street by chance to get home, do you?" Chris would answer 'No', so many people wore gray sweaters. It just couldn't be.

Like he'd been ripped out of thought Chris answered: "Yes, actually we do. How did you know that?"

Sam jumped up and ran to Bests office. His head hammering. It was not possible. It couldn't be true.

Chris looked after the agitated officer, asking himself, if he'd done something wrong.

* * *

**So? Sam is having an idea. Who knows where this is leading. (Not even I do...) :)**

**Review! I'll update faster if I get encouragement! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Thank you so much for reviewing! :) it encouraged me a lot. I just hope that it continues like that... ;) So here's the next chapter... I am sorry for the last chapter, I first posted one of another story of mine, but thanks to you, one of you made me realize it, and I changed it so. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**PS: Sorry that there was nothing of Dov in the last chappie, but here it comes. And a lot more is coming... ;)**

* * *

Best was sitting in his office when Sam came storming in. He looked up to see the officer standing in the door frame, he looked like he'd heard just something horrible.

"Swarek, what is it?", Best asked eagerly.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you, if I could go back to Mr. Jones' house again, and show him a picture of a possible victim?", Sams voice sounded weird.

"You have a possible lead? Show me the picture. Who is it?", Best seemed very interested.

"It's just a hunch, and a very delicate matter. I first would like to make sure it's him." Sam got from second to second more nervous.

"Swarek, I am your superior and I demand to know, who you think is the victim." He really seemed pissed, and everybody in the division knew, that you better did what you were told when Best was pissed.

Reluctant Swarek gave in: "Like I already said, it's just a hunch, and I hope I am wrong."

Best just looked at him, expecting.

"I think the young man, that was kidnapped might be... might be Dov Epstein."

Best looked at Sam like he had lost his mind. "Swarek, this is absurd! Epstein is just late. Maybe he overslept. I highly doubt, that he was the one being kidnapped."

"That's exactly it Sir, Officer Diaz lives with him, and he hasn't seen him since yesterday. Additionally comes to it, that he wore a grey sweater when he walked home, he didn't drive. And they always use the Oak street to get home! And I don't believe he would oversleep for two hours. Sir, please, you gotta let me get back once more and show Mr. Jones a picture." Sam looked like he was very close to despair.

"Alright. But we keep this between us. I don't want unnecessary panic in the division. You go there and then call me when you found something out. Clear?" Best sounded worried, he just didn't want to believe, that one of his best rookies got abducted.

Sam just nodded and then jogged out of the office, towards the squad cars. All the way over to Mr. Jones' house he hoped and prayed that his suspicions would turn out to be wrong, he was afraid. Even though he never really told the rookies, all of them meant an awful lot to him. Of course especially McNally, but Epstein had become something like a younger brother to him.

The gas pedal didn't leave the floor for one moment until Sam arrived at his destination.

He jumped out of the car and sprinted to the door. The door bell rang loud and a few seconds later a surprised Mr. Jones stood in the doorframe and saw a panting Officer Swarek.

"Hello again." He smiled. "What can I help you with."

"Please, Sir, could you tell the victim if you saw a picture of him?", Sam tried to calm himself. As nervous as he was, that wasn't very easy.

"Yes, I think I could."

Without another word Sam pulled out his phone and held it out for the witness to see. On the phone was a picture of Dov, smiling.

The old man put his reading glasses on his nose. Then he started to babble with excitement: "Yes! Yes, it's him! I am sure!"

Sam felt his heart grow heavy as the realization kicked in. "You are absolutely sure? A hundred percent?"

"Yes! I am", the old man stated proud.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He felt himself tremble, a lump had formed in his throat. The fear stuck in every fiber of his body. The drive was taking some time. _

_Since the benefit of his sight was gone for the moment, he tried to listen. But none of the men talked. No words._

_It was a nightmare. It just couldn't be, why would anybody take an officer? Especially when he was a rookie, and also the one that always screwed up. Like he'd done again, right now. Chris would never find himself in such a situation. He was perfect, ready for everything. _

"Not like me." _Dov thought, trying not to start crying. Now was not the time to show weakness. _

_Hours seemed to pass, while he sat in the back of that van, leaning against the wall. _

_He had tried a few times to get out of the handcuffs, like they had to at the evening before their first day. But he hadn't managed back then, when it was a joke. How would he when he couldn't see, and was being watched by four men, who wanted to keep him in those cuffs? _

_Suddenly the van came to a halt. He felt his heart pump even faster now. What was going to happen? _

_He heard the breaks, then doors slamming. Then one door was opened. He heard shuffling feet and whispering voices._

_Then he felt how he was grabbed and dragged out of the van, and then thrown on the ground. He groaned from the pain. It was so dark. _

_When he tried to get up, he felt how a foot was put on his back and he was pushed back on the ground. The message was clear. Stay down._

_A voice spoke: "Get him in there, there is a cell ready. Make sure he can't get out. If he gets away, I will shoot you myself."_

_Dov lay there, trying not to lose it. But when he heard two shots he winced. _

_The voice said something else: "You two are the ones left, if you screw up, you will end like our two friends here."_

_Dov realized, that there just had been two people killed. He shook __uncontrollably. The men that had kidnapped him, would not hesitate to kill. _

_The foot was taken away from his back and he was yanked back up. He tried to struggle, but the grips on his arms would not loosen. A sob fled his mouth._

_He was dragged somewhere, inside and up some stairs. The tape from his eyes was ripped off. At first the light blinded him, but when he got used to it, he could see the two of the masked men before him._

_He stood in a bright room. One of the two men kneeled down and Dov felt how shackles were laid around his ankles. In shock he looked down, to see them snap close. _

_The other man walked around him and took off his handcuffs. Dov only had a few seconds to rub his raw wrists before the man came around again, swinging another pair in front of Dovs face. The man chuckled, when he saw his pleading eyes. _

_Dov tried to retreat, but the shackles made him stumble, and he fell back. He shook his head. One of the two men kneeled down and held his arms in place, so the other guy could place the cuffs around Dovs wrists._

_With sad eyes he looked down at his cuffed hands. The chain was longer on these ones. The two men chuckled a last time, then they stood up and left Dov alone. The door was locked. _

He had been alone in this room now for hours. It had no windows, so he had no idea what time it was. Just after the men had left, Dov had ripped off the tape and breathed in, deep and long. Fresh air flooded his lungs.

Now he had time to think. Why was he the one they'd taken? What were they going to do to him?

He was afraid. Like he had never been before in his entire life. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them. He didn't care about shame anymore. He let the tears fall free.

He just wanted to go home. Sitting in this room, he prayed that his friends would find him. Andy, Chris, Tracy and Gail.

* * *

**Poor Dov! I feel so sorry for him! And I am sorry to tell you, that he's going to get hurt... :(**

**But that's what makes it thrilling right? So, review and tell me if you have ideas! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it took a while, but I had a writers blockade and somehow it just wouldn't work... But now here it is, the fourth chapter. I hope you like it, and thanks to all my reviewers!**

**aniki19: I literally jumped when I read yours, you made my day! ;)**

** You really encourage me! :) Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Sam was pinching the bridge of his nose, he still couldn't believe it. Epstein had been kidnapped. He held his cellphone to his ear and heard it ring.

"Best." Just in one word he managed to sound worried.

Sam didn't want to be the one to convey the bad news. His head was throbbing. Why Epstein?

"Yeah, it's Swarek." He tried to stall the inevitable.

"So? What did you find?" Sam could hear, that Best was trying to sound confident, but actually was afraid of what he might hear.

"I showed Epsteins picture to Mr. Jones. And he recognized him. He's sure that it was him, sir." Sam said it all in one breath, just to get it over with. At first Sam was afraid that Best hadn't heard him, but after a few seconds his voice was to hear again.

"Alright, come back to the station. We'll brief the others and then start looking for him. Damn, Epstein!" Then he hung up without waiting for an answer of Sam.

So he jumped into the squad car and drove towards the station, not knowing what to think. How was he going to tell McNally and Diaz? They would brake down, since they all were like a family.

Quickly Sam tried to shove away these thoughts, and to concentrate on where he was driving.

As soon as Sam arrived at the station he ran for Bests office. He stood in front of his desk, waiting. When Sam stepped inside, he just nodded, and so did Sam.

Together they walked towards the meeting room.

Everybody was there: McNally, Diaz, Peck, Nash, Shaw, Williams, Barber and Callaghan. Just not Dov.

Best stepped in front of the group and cleared his throat.

"You must ask yourself why I called you all to come here immediately." He sounded surprisingly calm.

"But we are not all, sir. Dov isn't here yet. I don't know where he is." Chris sounded annoyed. He was losing his last nerve over his irresponsible friend. He didn't even bother to call in and say he wasn't going to show up today.

"That's exactly why you are here."

Chris looked confused. McNally was listening attentively.

"I am sorry to tell you, that we have reason to believe, that officer Epstein has become a victim of an abduction."

McNally felt her heart skip a beat. Had she heard right? Dov had been kidnapped? "But... How? Why?" She stuttered, not knowing what else to say in such a situation.

"We confirmed that Mr. Jones saw how it all happened. Officer Williams and I were with him this morning and he told us about a young man being taken. Then we didn't know yet, that it was Epstein." Sam tried to sound confident.

"Just a few minutes ago he confirmed, that it was Epstein who he was being dragged into a van."

He looked into the faces of his co-workers. All he could see were expressions of shock and fear. Especially the rookies. They all had the same look of unbelief on their faces.

He just wanted to go to McNally, hug her and tell her that it was going to be okay, but he couldn't.

"What are we going to do? We have to find Dov!" Everybody was surprised to hear Gail raise her voice. They all turned their heads to look at her. "What?", she snapped angrily.

"I was about to divide you into groups, that would look at officer Epsteins life and all the cases he worked. Maybe we can find a connection somewhere. Let's go."

Everybody went to work, just Chris and Andy were still sitting, not knowing what to do. They both were so lost and afraid for their mutual friend.

Andy was staring into the air. She felt how tears welled up in her eyes. When Chris turned to look at her, he grabbed her hand and pressed it gently. He didn't feel confident at all, but he was trying to give her some comfort.

"We will find him! We just need to get to work right away." He felt how his voice broke off in the end of the sentence, but he wanted to make her feel better.

She turned her head, the tears rolling over her cheeks. She gave him a weak smile and almost whispered: "Yes, we will."

* * *

He had fallen into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of his warm bed and being on patrol with Oliver Shaw.

It was a nice dream. Being with his friends almost seemed normal to him, until he jolted from his sleep. A loud noise had woken him. He looked up, his vision hazy. The door to his cell stood wide open, and in the doorframe was a dark figure.

Dov could have cried, he was back in the cell, tied up and alone. The fear rose in his body again. His wrists were already bloody from the tight handcuffs.

A cold voice spoke to him: "Now, how does our special guest feel?"

Dov didn't know if it had been a rhetorical question or a real one, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to give the man any reason to get angry with him.

The man didn't seem to mind Dovs silence. He stepped into the room. He looked huge, broad shoulders and a strong build. He was wearing a mask like the men that had attacked him. But it wasn't the voice of one of them, but of the one that had shot two of his attackers.

Dov tried to retreat, but he was sitting against a solid wall, so he just tried to make himself as small as possible, to seem invisible.

The man came closer, and with every step he took towards Dov, his heart beat faster. He stopped one foot away from Dov and crouched down, to be on an eye level with him.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't behave I will not hesitate to do so."

Dov looked into the emotionless and cold eyes that looked into his blue fearful ones. He was trembling from the fear jolting through his bones.

He took all his courage together and spoke stuttering: "Why... Why me? I mean... w-what did I d-do?"

The mans teeth shone when he smiled maliciously. Without giving his captor an answer he rose again and left the room and closed the door behind him.

He would have given anything to get even a tiny piece of information, or even to just see more of the place he was held, but there never was a chance.

He rubbed his temples with his shaking fingers, breathing heavily, the chain of the handcuffs swaying in front of his face. His eyes felt tired, he thought he was going to go crazy. He would have given anything for just a ray of sunlight. The artificial light in the room made his skin itch.

He rocked himself back and forth, trying to remember, if they had ever had a lesson at the police academy, what was to do in such a situation. But somehow his mind was cloudy.

He was hyperventilating. A thought shot through his mind. _Oh my god! I am having an asthma attack! It has been so long, why now? _Dov started to fumble around his jeans pockets, breathing ragged. The chains jingled while he hectically padded his jeans down.

The inhaler had to be somewhere, he still had it when he left the police station. Breathing got steadily harder for him, and the panic really didn't help the situation.

The inhaler wasn't there, neither in his jeans nor his sweater. He now was gasping for air, desperatly trying to suck it into his empty lungs. He clawed at his throat, his vision starting to gray. It felt like invisible hands tightened around his windpipe. His lungs burned blazing hot.

He slipped to the floor, his ossigen deprived brain was shutting down. And then waves of darkness swept over him and pulled him under.

* * *

**OMG! This last sequence almost wrote itself! I am thrilled! UGH! What will happen? Poor Dov... :( **

**But we'll see how it turns out. It might be a while until the next chapter, I have a lot of exams coming up, so... :) REVIEW! Tell me if you like it! :) See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, turns out my body wanted me to continue writing. I am home sick, and one can only study that much. So I decided to continue a little, I hope it's not too boring... But I can promise you, in the next chapter there will be a lot of action. ;)**

**Thank you aniki19! I read your review like a thousand times! You are awesome! ^^ Enjoy.**

* * *

Andy just wiped a tear away, when she walked into the locker room. There sat Gail, her face in her palms. She looked up as she heard Andys footsteps. Her eyes looked red and puffy.

Quickly she turned away, sniffling. Andy almost was shocked to see the tough, mostly mean, young woman cry. She walked up to her, hesitantly lifted her hand and put it on Gails shoulder.

She didn't react, she only looked at the lockers, trying not to show weakness. Until she started to sob convulsively. She whirled around and threw herself at Andy.

As Andy found herself in a tight hug from the person, she would have expected it least from, she stood stiff, until she came to her senses. She laid her arms around the crying Gail, stroking her back. She knew she had to be strong, but when she felt the hot tears of her co-worker seep through her uniform, her eyes started to water again.

Together they stood in the locker room, crying for their mutual friend. They both tried to comfort each other, but every time they would loosen the hug and look at each others sad and desperate faces, one of them would pull back into the hug, and even press tighter.

* * *

Chris sat in front of the screen, his face in his palms. He had to bring up all his strength not to run out of the station, shouting and screaming. All he could think about was his best friend sitting somewhere in a dark, filthy room, all bloody and beaten up.

He pressed his eyes shut, the picture intensifying. He was to blame, it was his fault. He should have brought Dov home, should have given him a ride, but no, he had to go to the Black Penny and drink.

A throbbing headache creeped in his brain, blades slashing behind his eyes.

When a hand touched his shoulder, his instincts reacted for him, his hand shot to his gun, pulled it out of the holster, clicked off the safety and pointed it at his attacker.

The muzzle of his gun was inches away from Oliver Shaws nose, who had put his hands up, a startled look in his blue eyes: "Woah! Diaz what the hell?"

Chris was shocked by his own reaction and immediately lowered his gun and apologized profusely: "Oh my god! I am so sorry Officer Shaw. I... I don't know what I was thinking. I am just under a lot of stress right now. I am so so sorry!"

Oliver looked angry and afraid. "Do you know, who is under a lot of stress as well right now?"

Chris' gaze was trained on the floor, his gun holstered again. His lips were pressed together.

Oliver went on in a loud and wild voice: "Dov Epstein is sure under a lot of stress right now! He has been taken, for gods sake! And if we start shooting each other we won't make a lot of progress finding him, now will we?"

"I am sorry sir. I wasn't thinking." Chris said meekly. Just now he realised, that all the officers in the station were looking at them, most of their right hands on their guns.

Oliver seemed to have calmed a little. "Yeah, let's just forget it. And don't do that again! I actually came over to ask, if you found something."

Still feeling humiliated he shook his head. "I just can't concentrate."

The older officer looked sympathetic. "I get it, Diaz. But if you ever want to see Epstein again, you'll have to give your best. We need every hand on this case, that we can get, okay?" Oliver patted Chris' shoulder.

He nodded, kicking himself mentally._ You need to keep your head together Chris! You can't lose it now! _He quickly went to sit in his chair again, hoping that the people in the station would forget the situation soon.

* * *

He was staring at the screen subconciously. He was concentrating on the music in his ears, moving his head to the beat. He was bored to be honest, after hours and hours of staring at the bright screens, showing the young man in shackles. He watched the movements of the helpless man, when his boss left the cell.

He chuckled at the fearful look in the captives eyes. Just when he wanted to stand up and get himself a chocolate bar, when he saw out of the corner of his eye, how the guy started move hectically.

"What the...?" The man in the cell now clawed at his throat, like he was suffocating. "Oh crap!" The man stumbled out of the room, shouting: "BOSS!"

"What?" The man, that just pulled off the mask sounded annoyed.

"I think our prisoner is having an asthma attack!" He panted, the guy couldn't die already, if he would, the boss would kill him personally.

The tall man whirled around and ran to one of the rooms in the building. He searched for the inhaler they had taken from the young man.

Then he spurted towards the cell door. He fumbled on the doorhandle, the key got stuck. He cursed under his breath until finally the door swung open.

Epstein lay on the floor, seemingly not breathing. The boss ran towards him, the inhaler in his right. He knelt down and rammed it in the unconcious' mans mouth. He pushed the button at least five times. He was panicking.

If that guy died already, months of work would have been for nothing. "COME ON!" He shouted, furiously. Dov didn't move, motionless he lay on the floor. Dead.

The boss already had lost hope and just wanted to turn around and shoot the usless guard, that should have prevented the death of their asset. But just before he could stand, he heard a breath, a deep breath, like from someone that had submerged too long and then came up for air.

The young man coughed, as he tried to fill his lungs.

The boss rose to his feet, looking down at the for air fighting man, then just turned around and stomped out of the room. He pulled out his worker, who just stood there, his eyes wide, looking like he was afraid for his life.

He closed and locked the door. Then he took a deep breath, and looked at his worker, and could almost not believe his eyes, when he saw, that he was grinning. "Phew, that was close, huh?"

The tall man threw the other guy against the wall, and put his forearm under his chin and pressed him against the wall. Now that man was fighting for air, he gasped, staring into the icy blue eyes of his boss.

"You listen you little shit! I didn't plan this for so long, just to lose him through a damn asthma attack! If something else just slightly similar happens to him, without me ordering for it, I will rip your head off! Is that clear?"

The man gasped and squeaked: "Yes sir."

His boss held him in place for one more moment, staring into his eyes, then he let him go and stormed off.

He slumped to the floor, holding his throat, panting for air.

* * *

Just when the darkness had taken hold of him, it let him go again. Dov was searching for the light, but it took a while for him to find it.

He suddenly felt how his lungs were able to take in air again. Two blurry figures stood over him, who then left the room. He heard muffled voices, not caring about them at the moment. He concentrated on his breathing, slow and steady. Eagerly he sucked it in, not knowing, that it would have been better for him to stay in the dark.

Soon he would find out, why he was in his position, and he would get to feel it.

* * *

**Uh-oh. He will get to feel it... :/ I think ya'll know what that means... I hope you liked it, and after my exams are over, I will write a chapter, that will be action - and probably also pain - loaded. *evillaugh* Thanks guys and don't forget to review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay my friends. For the ones among you, that like pain - yes, aniki19, I am talking to you - get ready! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The asthma attack had now been a few hours ago. Dov still sat in his cell, shaking from the experience. He realised, that he had almost died. And he didn't want to die already. He still wanted to live, still wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, Sue.

Dov wondered if Sue even already knew, that he was gone, or even his colleagues. Sue saved his life back there on that IED, without her, he wouldn't be alive today. Maybe she was going to save him again? Who knew.

He was deep in thought, and he was so concentrated on himself, that he didn't take a good look at his surroundings. So he didn't notice the cameras in the upper corners of the room.

* * *

The boss was watching him on one of their screens in the surveillance room. As he pulled the black mask over his face he mumbled to himself: "It's time. Officer Epstein, you will wish, you'd never have been born." An icy chuckle followed, then he walked towards the door of his captives cell.

He opened it as quiet as he could, then he swung the door to the side with one forceful blow.

He stomped into the room and said in his cold voice: "Knock knock."_ This is going to be so much fun!_

* * *

Dov was so absorbed with his thoughts of his friends and family, that he didn't hear the key turn in the lock of his cell. When the door flew open, he jolted up, his heart beating 200 miles an hour. The dark figure of the tall, strong man stood in the doorframe.

He pressed himself against the wall behind him, his eyes wide in fear and dread.

The man spoke calmly and sounded indifferent: "Knock knock." Dov could see his eyes through the slits of the mask; blue, cold, emotionless and empty. Like the eyes of a dead man.

He came closer, every step let the earth shake. Dov would have killed, to have his gun right now. But he didn't he was helpless. He flinched when the man stopped in front of him and crouched down, like he'd done before.

The dead man smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. He lifted his right hand and pinched Dov into his cheek.

"Now you little shit. You have any idea why you are here?" The man sounded dead serious, like barber, when he interviewed a suspect. Dov flinched, when the mans strong fingers touched his skin. He wanted to kick the man in the face, beat him bloody, but he knew, that would only happen in his dreams.

He was afraid to move, and when the man let go, he hesitantly shook his head. He tried to look angry and confident, but he failed miserably.

"Good, I guess then I'll have to tell you, huh?" The man looked amused. But when Dov didn't do anything but tremble, his grin was slowly fading.

"When I ask you something, you will answer me."

Dov hadn't thought, that the man could look any scarier, but when he said his last words, he did. Dov nodded and mumbled: "Yes sir. I think you have to tell me."

The grin reappeared on his face. "Good boy." He gave Dov a playful slap on his cheek.

"You think you do good work as an officer?"

Dov gulped and spoke as loud and as confident as he could: "Yes. I think I do a good job. I am giving my best."

"That's great, just great. Now do you always think that way? Even when you screw up?" He sounded like he was having a converation over tea.

"No, sir. Not when I... I do something wrong... But I am still learning." Dov felt so weird, he had no idea what the man wanted from him.

"Can you give me an example?"

Dov was surprised. "Sorry, what?"

The man repeated patiently: "Can you give me an example?" His eyes drilled into Dovs. For him it was not easy to keep the gaze.

"An example? Well... There was... uhm... when I shot... Tyler Marks?" It was more of a question than a statement. He had already thought about the possibility, that Marks friends had taken him, but they would never be that organized, what only scared him more.

The man didn't move a muscle. "Go on. When did you screw up as well?" He almost spit out the words "screw up".

"Once I shot on accident." He highly doubted, that this whole thing was about that.

The man started to look impatient. "I'll give you one more chance. And it better be the right one."

A drop of sweat rolled over Dovs forehead and fell to the floor. He had a blackout. Nothing would come to his mind. It was just empty.

He swallowed empty and opened his mouth and stuttered: "I am sorry. I don't remember... I have screwed up so many times... I... I..."

The man cut him off, now definitely pissed. He grabbed Dovs collar and lifted him up against the wall. "You don't remember your biggest screw up?" He shouted, with his left hand still holding on to Dovs sweater he lifted his right and let his fist connect with Dovs jaw.

The blow was so hard, Dov thought he heard his jaw break. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. The pain shooting through his head. He tried so desperately to remember, to give the man a satisfying answer, but his head was empty.

"You don't remember the greatest mistake you ever made?" The mans voice reverberated from the cell walls. Another blow, now to the stomach let Dov bend forward, the muscles of his abdomen screaming with pain. He groaned, blood dripping from his mouth.

It felt like an elephant had stepped on him. Panting, he was straightened up by the furious man.

He put his palm on Dovs throat, crushing him against the wall. There he held him in place, his nose just an inch away from Dovs.

Dov looked at the raging man squeezing his throat. The familiar feeling of suffocating making itself felt again.

"Do you remember when you walked into that meth house? DO YOU?" He screamed into Dovs face. "ANSWER ME!"

Dov pressed his eyes shut, trying to suck air into his lungs, through the tiny opening he had still left in his windpipe. He nodded the half inch he could.

"Do you have any idea, how much I lost when you set your fucking foor into that house? I lost a fortune! Millions of dollars down the drain, because one little officer like yourself wanted to be a hero." He hissed, his voice full of hate and anticipation.

Dovs jaw and stomach throbbed with the fresh pain, his brain slowly realising, what the man had just said.

"I heard you stepped onto my little trap. Unfortunately it didn't rip you apart, as it was supposed to, but I guess it is better anyway, when I get the chance to make you suffer in agony myself! And if your friends with the 15 division have some sense, I will even earn something doing it."

The man let Dov get some air, he panted and gasped. So it was about the meth lab. The thought had crossed his mind, but far back. He didn't think, it was known who had screwn up there. The man must have had his sources.

"You should get yourself ready. A lot more of this is coming towards you." With his last sentence he let go of Dov and let his fist one more time sink deep into his stomach.

Dov wheezed and fell to the floor. The man left the room, feeling better, enjoying the feeling of his open knuckles.

Consumed by the pain all over his body, unable to think at the moment, Dov lay on the cold floor. He knew, that it wasn't going to get better any soon.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? It's going to get a lot more painful for Dov... And I am going to tell you, I think this might become a looooong story. I just hope it doesn't get boring. ^^ Review! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! Did you see the newest episode of Rookie Blue? I love Dov soooo much! What do you think about Franks god-daughter? Do you like her?**

**Sorry for not writing, but I had exams, you know... Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

He lay on the floor, the pain had faded away almost completely, it was now just a dull ache in his stomach and his jaw. But it still hurt when he moved. After the big guy had left, it had only taken a few seconds before he crawled to the toilet in the cell and retched violently.

His wrists were bloody from the tight cuffs. Dov just lay on the floor, trying not to move a muscle, as not to feel the pain in his whole body.

The knowledge that the man that had beaten him bloody was going to return sooner or later didn't really lighten his mood. He thought back to the time, when he and Chris had stepped into that house, not knowing what was hidden in the basement. They had expected drugs, but they would have never dreamt it to be a meth lab.

Dov had his manacled palms pressed against his bruised stomach. The moment he had stepped on the IED he thought his life was over, and like through a miracle he made it out alive. He had thought it was over, but the dull ache in his jaw told him otherwise.

His eyes closed, he concentrated on not falling asleep. The adrenaline from before had ebbed away, and he was hungry, he hadn't eaten for... Well, for how long? He didn't know.

But one thing slowly settled in his mind, it bored deep into his conciousness, the knowledge that he wasn't going to get out of this mess alive, unless he did something very soon.

* * *

Chris had settled down a little since he had almost shot Oliver. His eyes were trained on the screen. He was reading through the seventh case, Dov had been involved in. A robbery. Didn't really seem like a motive for one to kidnap an officer.

Andy sat beside him, and she must have felt the same helplessness and desperation he did. She looked horribly tired and drained.

Chris put his hand on her shoulder and gently asked: "You look tired, do wou want a coffee?"

Gratefully she looked at him and accepted the kind offer. She needed to stay awake until they had a lead on where Dov might be. Her thoughts were a mess, but all of them were circling around Dov. She missed him. His jokes, his smile, his way of trying to seem tough.

Chris returned with her coffee. "Thanks." She blew on the hot, dark liquid, then took a sip. Back to work.

Noelle and Jerry had been sent to Dovs appartment, to look for possible clues. Now they had returned, but instead of seeing a face lit up with triumph, as Andy and Chris hoped, they seemed even more hopeless. They silently shook their heads, not wanting to comment on their failure.

They turned their heads, when they heard Oliver speak up: "Hey Diaz, what was that with the meth lab thingie, you and Epstein were involved in? Did you ever hear something about that case again?"

Chris took a moment to think, and then shook hesitantly his head. "At least I didn't." Suddenly a conversation he had had with Dov popped up in his mind.

His eyes widened, his mouth stood open with recognition. He groaned: "Oh my God!"

Everybody looked at Chris wondering, what just had happened.

"What is it?", Gail asked curious from the other side of the table.

"Dov and I had a convesation a few days ago..." He started, incredulous that the thought hadn't come to him earlier.

Barber stood in front of Chris now: "What? What did he tell you?"

"He told me, that he felt like someone was watching him. Maybe it was true. Man, and I just thought he was joking!" Chris pressed his eyes shut and hit himself hard with his palm against his forehead. "I am such an idiot! Why didn't I think of that!"

He was ready to rip his hair out, but Jerry said: "That's good, now we know, that it has been for a while now, that whoever took him, was planning it."

Shaw looked exited. "Alright, I think we should look around your apartment, maybe we find something that can help us."

Best walked in and said: "It's a small chance, but a chance nonetheless. Diaz, you and Williams go and take a look around, you know your way best around the neighbourhood. Go now."

Chris curtly nodded, then stood and sprinted with Noelle on his side to a squad car.

* * *

After the struggle for consciousness, that had taken hours, Dov was grateful for any distraction. But when his cell door swung open again, he changed his mind rapidly.

The two men from the van stood there, and Dov feared what was going to come, because he knew, it couldn't be good at all. But he didn't forget his goal to get away.

They made their way to Dov who was now crumpled in a corner. He pulled all his strength together to stand, and managed it. With the little pride he had left he looked at his tormentors with an icy stare. He wouldn't let them humiliate him further, as long as he could avoid it.

They stepped beside him and grabbed his upper arms with a tight grip. He gave his best not to make them their task easy to get him out of the room. He struggled, but together they were stronger. They dragged him down the stairs into the basement.

Basements were never good news. When they arrived, Dov made a fast desicion, not really thinking it through, but he just acted.

The two men just had let go off his arms, so he swung his fist in the face of the captor on his right. With satisfaction he heard how the bones of his nose crunched under his knuckles.

The other guy was so surprised, he forgot to move. As soon as the one with the broken nose went down, screaming with pain and bleeding through his fingers as he cradled his face in his hands, Dov turned around and kicked the other guy in his crotch. He too, went down like a sack of patatoes.

He didn't waste any time making sure, that he wouldn't stand up again. He whirled around sprinting up the stairs as fast as he could, while having your feet tied with shackles. He left the stairs behind him, running towards the only door he saw. His tremling hands closed around the doorknob. The sweat perled on his forehead. His palms slipped on the metal, he cursed under his breath: "Come on!"

Just when it finally turned, Dov felt a piece of cold metal against his neck, immediately recognizing it as a gun. The cold voice of his captor spoke to him, anger vibrating with every sillable. "Where do you think you're going?"

Every muscle in Dovs body tensed, he pressed his eyes shut, knowing, that the only chance he had to get away had blown up in his face. He deeply sighed, let his hands slip from the knob and sarcastically said: "I just thought I would go for a walk, for some fresh air." A second after he felt how pain shot through his neck. He collapsed, the world dark, before he touched the ground.

* * *

**Always R & R... Don't forget, I love you guys, and I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be full of Dov whump... I am sorry, if that chapter was lame, but you know, some are, some aren't... ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chris and Noelle had been walking around, searching for what seemed like hours. But actually it had just been minutes. There was nothing to be found. Until Chris remembered something. One evening, he had looked outside of their kitchen window, and he had seen a van on the other side of the street. He thought it was the van of one of their neighbours. It had stood out there for days, not moving an inch, but now it was gone.

With every minute he stared at the empty space, where the van had stood, he felt more stupid. He murmered: „I can't believe I didn't notice, that something was wrong. I am a horrible cop."

He felt so desperate, not being able to help his best friend, God knew where he was at the moment, how he was, and if he even was still alive.

Noelle looked at the rookie sympathetically, then she followed his gaze. When her eyes lit up, she said: „Diaz, get me an evidence bag!"

Like in trance he reached into his pocket and handed her one. She knelt on the concrete, just in front of the sidewalk.

„Did you find something?" Chris sounded so hopeful.

Noelle pointed at a pile of cigarette butts. „I think, we might have a heavy smoker among our creeps." A little smirk appeared on her face.

She but on gloves and then, one by one picked up the cigarette butts and put them into the evidence bag. A spark of hope on her face, she rose to her feet. "Let's get these assholes!"

* * *

Andy stood outside oft he division. She needed fresh air. She breathed deep, the cold air filling her lungs, refreshing her brain. Her hands on her waist she looked around, absently. Cars drove by, but she didn't really give them her attention. Deep in thought about Dov, until a voice pulled her out.

"Hey lady, this is for you." In front of Andy stood a kid, about thirteen years old, and he held a package out for her.

She looked behind her, thinking that he meant somebody else. When there was no one behind her she looked at the kid again and asked: „Do you mean me?"

The kid nodded, and held the package closer to her. From the boy, she looked at the little brown package. On it was written in fat, black marker: Officer Epstein.

Andy's eyes widened. Her heart pumped faster, all the calmness from before gone. „Who gave you that?"

The boy looked at her, raised his eyebrows and said: „A guy, he gave me ten bucks and told me to bring it to you."

"Who? Show me, who?" She had to restrain herself not to shout. The boy turned around, a confused look on his face. "He's gone." He shrugged, gave her the package and was about to walk away, when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Would you come inside with me please?" Now the boy looked scared.

"It's okay, it's just, you might have seen a very dangerous man, and we need you to tell us everything you can remember about him. You could really help us." The boy must have seen how frantic she looked, because he gave her a short nod.

Once more, Andy turned around, almost hoping to see a masked man.

* * *

They all stood around the screen. They all were afraid of what was going to come.

First, there was only black. Then it flimmered, and then they could see a figure. Tall, dark clothes and wearing a mask.

Anticipation showed on all their faces, waiting to see their friend, hopefully unharmed. A shiver went through their rows, when the masked man spoke.

"Hello fifteen division. How are you today? I assume, not too well, since one of your own has gone missing a short while ago. But I can assure you, he is in very good hands with me." They heard an icy chuckle, and saw the man smile.

Jerry clenched his fist. Bests face didn't show any emotion. Andy couldn't wait to see Dov. Chris, who had just returned before they started watching the tape, had his fingers intwined with the ones of Gail, whose other hand lay over her mouth.

The man on the screen now stepped to the side. All eyes were now on a young man sitting in a chair, his wrists and ankles secured tightly to the arms and legs of it. His chest held back with a leather strap. A gag in his mouth. A horrified look in his blue eyes. Dov looked right into the camera, it seemed like he was staring at them, seeing him so helpless.

His fists were clenched tight. The masked man now stepped in again. "You see, he is unharmed. Almost at least. I demand five million dollars, until tomorrow. If I don't get what I want..." He stepped beside Dov, who looked up at his captor in dread.

The man swung his fist and let it collide with Dovs ribs. They heard a grunt through the gag.

The next blow met Dovs jaw, his head flying to the side, blood spattering. More blows hit Dov, in his face, stomach and chest.

Gail averted her eyes sobbing, pressing Chris' hand. Chris was so angry. He wanted the man on the screen to be in that chair. He wanted to feel his knuckles crush against the mans teeth and see his lips split open and bleed.

Bests jaw looked tense, his fist clenched, as were Jerrys. Sam held Andy, trying to give her some comfort. She couldn't look away, her eyes wide open, staring at how Dovs skin broke and bruised. Sam didn't stay calm either. He was furious.

Dov panted, grunted and moaned in his gag. He would have buckled over, hadn't the strap held him back.

Dovs eyes were closed, from the cloth in his mouth dripped blood. They heard ragged breaths from him. Everybody in that room wanted to kill the man, that had done this to one of their own.

Noelle was ready to scream at the screen, but she knew, he wouldn't hear her, so she pulled herself together.

The man stepped once again close in front oft he camera. „This was just a taster, if I don't get what I want. We will contact you again. Tomorrow, at 4 pm, I'll call you. Then you better be ready with the money, or you can say goodbye to our mutual friend here." With his last words, he walked back to the chair, took a fistful of Dovs hair and lifted his head, so they all could see his bloody nose and split lip.

„Until then." His cold voice was filled with joy, as much as an icy voice can be.

Dov received one last juicy punch to his stomach, then the camera turned off, the tape was over.

Most of them breathed out in relief, that it was over, but nonetheless having a heavier heart than before.

They took a moment to collect themselves, nobody wanting to be the first one to speak.

Best still was looking at the screen, that now was pitchblack, his hands on his hips. Finally he forced himself to say something. „I know this is hard for all of us. But what we just saw will have to make us work even harder." His eyebrows touched each other, his face a stern look on it.

Andy listened like in a dream. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had seen brutality, dead people, decay. All horrible things, but never had she seen something, that hurt her mentally so much, that she almost had to puke.

Chris didn't seem to be able to hold it back. He ran out oft he room, towards the rest room. Gail was crying.

Andy looked around her, seeing her colleagues. The tape had absorbed all her attention, she didn't even notice, that Sam was sitting beside her, gently pressing her hand.

Noelle stepped up. „Just before we saw that tape, Diaz and I brought something to the crime lab. We found a load of cigarette butts. We found them there, where the van stood, from which they…" Her speech faltered. „…watched Epstein. Lets hope, they can find some DNA on them."

Her face looked similar to Bests, she didn't want the others to see, how disturbing this whole thing was for her. She took a step back again.

Best rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. „Alright. Lets continue the work from before. I'll talk to the authorities about the ransom."

A silent nod came from some of them. After the others had left the room, Jerry walked up to Frank. „You know, they will never allow us to give them what they want."

A sad look came from Frank. „Yes, I do."

* * *

**Cliffhanger. ^^ I hope, there are still some people, that read the story, it would be sad, if I only wrote it for one person... Let me know, if it's worth, to continue. Thank you! Review... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took a while. And I know, I said, I didn't know, if the story was worth continuing, but I am eager to find out more, so I thought: "What the heck, right?" Now here we go with the 9. Chapter. Enjoy... ;)**

* * *

The blow to his neck let pain flood his body. After the short loss of conciousness he felt how he was being dragged, dragged through a frame and down some stairs. Through the fog that was filling Dovs mind, he dully realized, that he was back in the basement. He was heived into a chair, he hadn't seen before. He forced himself not to fall into the welcoming darkness again.

His right wrist was pulled to the arm of the chair and suddenly Dov felt something smooth against his skin. Normally he would like this feeling, but the realization, that leather straps were bound around his wrists made him jolt. He was wide awake. The strap was tightened and he tried to lash out on the big man, but his reach was limited because of the iron cuffs, which still adorned his wrists.

He looked up at his reaching hand, furious that he couldn't reach the mans face to scratch out his eyes. The man had now finished with his right wrist and couldn't but chuckle at Dovs futile try to free himself again.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch!" This earned Dov a backhanded slap across his face.

The man didn't look amused anymore, seeing the young man fight. He turned around to look at his employees, who still lay on the floor holding their aching body parts.

"Get up! You useless bunch of imbeciles! Help me!" His eyes shot daggers at the bleeding men. The one with the broken nose endeavoured to stand before the other guy, hoping that if he was first, he might not die today.

He kept his hand over his nose, while he rose shaking. He glared at the young man, who tried to free himself from the leather strap. He was panting and just when he took his hand away a blow made a inhuman scream leave his mouth. The boss had hit him on the broken nose. "What would you have done, if I hadn't caught him trying to sneak out, huh? You dim-witted idiot!"

His nose bled now more than ever. Tears had welled up in the mans eyes, behind the mask they rolled down his cheeks.

The other guy finally had managed to get to his feet. He was afraid, he was going to get some of that as well, so he precautionary cupped his hands over his crotch. He only received an angry look. Then he hurried past the bleeding one.

He grabbed Dovs left wrist, digging his fingernails into his skin, feeling how it broke and blood started to seep out from under the sweater. He took out the key for the cuffs and opened the one on the right so he could pull Dovs left wrist on the other arm of the chair.

Dov fought against the iron grip of the the man, whose balls probably felt pretty crushed right now. The pain gave the masked man energy and let him pull the strap on his left wrist tight.

He still tried to kick and scratch the men, but they now were to careful. Through gritted teeth he hissed: "I almost got away once, I'll manage next time!"

The blue eyed man only said coldly: "Who says, there is going to be a next time."

Broken nose, as Dov decided to call him, crunched down, cautious not to get his face in the reach of Dovs manacled ankles. They soon were also tightly secured to the metal chair with leather straps. The cuffs were now all removed.

The adrenaline from before slowly ebbed away, leaving Dov once again afraid. And it made him feel even more uncomfortable, when the boss walked out of his field of sight, behind him. He tried not to let him out of his sight, but the back of the chair was too high. As he tried to look over his right shoulder, he felt how something fiddled on his left.

When another leather strap was fasted around his chest, Dov decided, that it was no use to fight it. He knew, he wouldn't get out of his bonds. Hopelessness spread in him. His eyes were sad, when he looked up at the three men, looking down at their work, smirking with, well, almost pride.

Now something very unexpected happened. The boss reached up to his mask and ripped it off.

Instinct let Dov flinch. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. Because he knew, if he saw the mans face, he wouldn't let him get out of this mess alive.

He breathed heavily, knowing that if ever, now was time to panic. He determinately pressed his eyes shut. When his jaw was grabbed between a strong thumb and index finger, he pressed even tighter, like he was about to see the eyes of medusa. Afraid, if he saw the face, he was going to petrify.

The cold voice ordered: "Open your eyes!" The grip on his jaw tightened.

"No!", he managed to choke out.

"Look at me!" Dov could have sworn, he heard glee in the mans voice. Suddenly, the man let go of Dovs face, but just a second after, a burning sensation on his cheek let his eyes snap open. Pain blazed on his cheek.

He didn't want to, but in that moment, he saw the face.

His face was pale, the blue cold eyes made a sharp contrast to his skin. A long, narrow nose sat in the middle, his lips were a line. The man was in his fifties.

The face took Dovs breath away. He had already been afraid before he'd seen him, but that face scared him more, than anything else he'd ever seen before.

Another slap, now back handed, let Dov moan in pain. His cheek inflamed.

He got a last cold look from the man, before he stuffed an old rag in his mouth. "Let's do this." He walked over to a camera on a tripod, which Dov hadn't noticed before. This wasn't good at all.

The boss pulled his mask back on. Then he turned on the camera. He stepped in front of it and spoke: "Hello fifteen division. How are you today? I assume, not too well, since one of your own has gone missing a short while ago. But I can assure you, he is in very good hands with me." He spoke slow. It was torture for Dov to hear his voice again and again, now where the voice also had a face to belong to.

The boss stepped to the side, for the camera to have a clear shot at Dov. He looked right into the lense, not being able to look anywhere else.

Then again he stepped in. "You see, he is unharmed. Almost at least. I demand five million dollars, until tomorrow. If I don't get what I want..."

Dov wanted to protest, because he knew just all too well, what was going to happen now. He saw how his fist came flying, connecting with his already aching ribs. The pain let him shake. The chair would have fallen over from the force, if it hadn't been bolted to the floor. He grunted involuntarily. Out came only a muffled noise.

Before Dov was able to compose himself his jaw was hit, the knuckles chafed over his skin, making Dovs teeth rattle. The pain was his world now. He forgot, that he was being filmed. All his concentration was on trying not to lose composure.

Blows hit Dovs stomach and ribs over and over again, until he didn't even know anymore, that there ever was anything else. Blood filled his mouth, soaking through the rag.

The pain became Dovs world. Every fiber of his being turned to the torture that his body had to endure. It felt like every bone in his body broke five times.

Finally the hitting stopped. Dov let his head hang. Thick, heavy drops of blood fell on Dovs jeans.

Dov heard through the rushing blood in his ears, how the man walked away and spoke again. „This was just a taster, if I don't get what I want. We will contact you again. Tomorrow, at 4 pm, I'll call you. Then you better be ready with the money, or you can say goodbye to our mutual friend here." More footsteps, getting louder. Dovs hair was grabbed, and his head yanked back. He tried to open his eyes, to look at the camera.

„Until then." One more blow to his stomach, it felt like he'd been hit by a battering ram, taking the air he had still in him away.

He tried sucking air in. He felt how his hair was ruffled. "Until then."

* * *

**Poor Dov! Let's give him a cookie, shall we? *gives him a cookie* I hope you liked that one... I hope I got it right. :/ Well, whatever.**

**I would just LOVE to get some more reviews... But I understand, if you think it sucks... Anyways, thanks for taking your time to read it. ^^ I'll hear from you, or not... I love you guys... ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I am sorry for the eternal wait, I just didn't really feel it in the last few weeks... I wasn't very motivated, but tonight I felt like I had to do something, cause I can't just give up on my first story... :) So enjoy chapter 10.**

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

Andy was still extremely shaken up from the tape. She had never seen anybody being tortured, and the guy that had beaten Dov didn't really look like he was going to be softer the next time, more like the opposite. All she wanted, was to get her friend back.

But she knew, that the police is not allowed to give terrorists what they want. So the ransom wouldn't be paid, unless someone very wealthy would jump in and pay the money.

Andy sat on one of the chairs in the meeting room, deep in thought. She played through every possible way of getting the money, but none seemed really smart.

* * *

Chris ran to the toilet, not being able to hold down what he'd eaten this morning. He couldn't stand to see his friend being beaten to a bloody pulp. He bent over the bowl and retched. He vomited until nothing else was left in his stomach to be spit out. He dry heaved. His knees were shaking and weak. One hand reached up and flushed down the remains of his breakfast.

Slowly he straightened up, making a few wobbly steps towards the sinks. The taste of vomit lay on his tongue, so he bent down and let water flow into his mouth. He took a mouthful and gargled, as to get rid of the taste.

He spit out the water, the pictures of his best friend bloody and beaten in his mind. He looked into the mirror and made a promis to himself: "I will find you Dov."

Then he stormed out of the rest room.

* * *

Shortly after the beating Dov had blacked out, he hadn't been strong enough to stay awake. Now his head hung down, the blood dripping from his wounds. He looked pathetic found the boss. But he liked the sight of the man, who had destroyed it all, so broken, so weak. He knew he was far from finished with the young man. He grabbed Dovs chin and lifted his head to look at the bloody face. His lips curled into a grin. He knew very well, that the police wouldn't be able to put together the ransom.

With cold eyes he looked at the young brunette one more moment, then he let go of his face. He turned around to his goons, pulled off his mask and stared at them with an icy glare. The camera had been turned off, and he was very pissed.

They were smiling a second ago, but when they saw him, the smiles vanished. This wasn't good. He stepped towards them and out of nowhere he hit one of them with his backhand. The skin cracked open over the jawbone. It was to much of a surprise to scream.

"You idiots! He almost got away! What would you've done, if that happened?" He was shouting at the top of his lungs, louder than they had ever heard him shout. They shrunk to what seemed half their size. This wasn't going to end well.

He was growling. "Why did I even think you would be capable of doing this job?" His hand reached behind his back to pull out the gun, which he had on him at all times. Without a second of hesitation he pointed it at the one he had just backhanded and pulled the trigger. The ringing lingered in his ears after the bullet had drilled it's way through the mans skull. His eyes wide and empty he fell to the floor.

The gun swayed towards the other man, muzzle directly on his forehead. Broken nose was still in shock, but he pleaded immediately: "Please! Give me another chance. Please, I am so sorry, I swear, I won't let him get away again!"

The man loved the pleading, desperate look on his employees face. He liked to see people afraid, scared. He liked to be the one on top, be the one giving the orders. He smiled, lowered the gun and said sweetly: "No you won't." He aimed for his foot and another shot rang through the room. The man screamed from the pain in his foot. The pain was immense, the bullet had shattered the little bones. He fell over panting.

The boss crouched down, enjoying the fear and the pain in the bleeding mans eyes. He looked at him squirming and panting for a moment, then he said sarcastically: "Thank you so much for your loyal services. But I don't need you anymore." For the first time the smile reached his eyes, and the icy blue came to life. There was a spark and a joy so malicious, it was pure evil. Slowly he put the muzzle against the mans forehead, smiled one last time and pulled the trigger. To see the life leave his eyes was something beautiful, that he would never be able to see anywhere else. To take a mans life was cleansing.

He stood, turned around to the unconcious young man in the chair, then he took out his phone. He called for new people, he couldn't and wouldn't finish this alone. But this time he wouldn't make the mistake to take the inexpierenced men. After the call he walked over to the camera and took out the tape. "15 Division, here comes your little surprise."

Filled with anticipation he walked over to the officer once again. "This is only the start. And you will wish you would have blown up back in that house." He patted Dovs cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

Blackness surrounded him, it was like swimming in thick cement, he couldn't move, all his limbs felt so heavy, like they were made of lead. He was so tired, his whole body ached, it throbbed with his heartbeat. Nothing was important at that moment. Suddenly a light fell onto his face. No, he didn't want to leave this place, he knew somewhere deep inside, that it wasn't good here, but where the light came from it would be a thousand times worse. He tried to hold on to the blackness around him, but the light was like a magnet pulling him away.

He slowly opened his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to like what he was about to see. At first the light was too bright for him, he closed his eyes again. After a few moments of habituation he opened them. He didn't remember what had happened, but the moment he saw the room he was in, all the memories and the pain flooded back. It came so unexpected and by surprise, that he gasped when he felt his ribs bruised and bloody. He was back in his room, with the bright light, the handcuffs were back on his wrists, tighter than ever, chafing his them bloody. So were the shackles around his ankles.

He was lying on the floor, the cold cement let him shiver, what led to him gasping from the pain shooting through his entire body. With a lot of effort, pain and sweat he got himself into a sitting position from where he could observe the door. The last thing he wanted, was to be taken by surprise again.

Bringing his hands to his face, he asked himself how long he'd already been here. Before he had hoped that he would wake up, that it was all just a bad dream, but it wasn't. He bit down on his chapped lip, looking around. He saw a bottle of water and a few granola bars lying to his left. Just now he realised how thirsty he actually was. He grabbed the bottle, ignoring the pain caused in his chest, and drank half of it.

One of the granola bars served as his snack, but he wasn't really hungry, so he left the others. After he finished he looked down on himself. His sweater had been removed, just his navy blue shirt remained, and his jeans. They had even taken his shoes and socks.

He shook his head, losing himself in his desperation. Did the others even know he was gone? And if they did, because of the tape, why weren't they here yet? The pain took its toll on Dov, he was exhausted and he had no idea what was yet expecting him. A tear rolled down his cheek, lonesome. Like Dov.

* * *

**Review, it would really help me continue... ^^ So, hear from you soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chris was more determined than ever. After seeing the tape of his best friend being beaten to a bloody pulp, he hadn't left the computer anymore. He was going through every single case Dov had ever worked. There were a hell of a lot of cases, and he had already two dozens excluded. But he always came back to the case with the meth-lab. They had caught a bunch of criminals back then, yet something would just not let Chris go. It was a gut-feeling, something that wrenched his stomach around. So after coming across it for the third time, he decided to stick with it and concentrate completely on this one case.

Andy just took a seat beside Chris, a hot cup of steaming coffee in her hand. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week, and Chris didn't think he looked any different. With a tired voice she asked: "Did you find something? Anything at all?" There was no hope whatsoever in her question He decided to tell her about his hunch.

"You remember the meth-lab bust, right? The one where Dov almost got blown up." He didn't even wait for her to answer. "There is something, that just doesn't feel right about it." He looked at his colleague, waiting for a confirmation. She hesitated for a second before speaking. "But... but we closed that case. We got everyone involved in it."

He looked at her disbelief. "Do you really think they would rat out their boss? They would be to afraid."

Her eyes wandered over the screen of Chris' computer, behind her eyes her thoughts were racing. She felt something, something deep inside of her. "You might be right."

Their eyes met, and they both smiled for the first time in what seemed such a long time.

When Oliver spoke their moment was interrupted: "So we got a result from the DNA analysis from the cigarette-butts. The DNA belongs to a certain man called Alex Frost. He is part of a gang, which we found a connection to a..." He was cut off by Chris and Andy speaking at the same time: "...meth-lab."

Oliver looked at them like they were crazy. "Right. But back then we couldn't bind him to the case with Epstein. I think we found ourselves a lead." The whole fifteen division felt hope wash through them, but it was darkened by the still lingering danger over one of their friends and colleagues.

* * *

Dov had fallen asleep, but now he was jerked awake. The door of his cell was pushed open with so much force, it slammed into the wall. There stood the man who had beaten him, tortured him physically as well as mentally.

He moved back, until his back was against the wall, he tried to be strong. His chains rattled when he took all his strength left and pulled himself up. He didn't want to be weak, sitting on the floor, not even being able to look into his tormentors eyes. His breathing hitched, his heart raced faster with every step that the man took closer. Dov swallowed hard when he saw two men he hadn't seen before enter behind the tall torturer. He stopped on foot away from Dov, glaring at him.

"I will have some more fun with you, but i just wanted to let you know the name of the man who is inflicting the agonizing pain on you. My name is John Austen." Without any sigh of a warning he put his hand at Dovs throat and pushed him against the wall.

* * *

"If you disappoint me you will end like the two morons, whose bodies you just disposed of. Am I making myself clear? Because I don't like to repeat myself." Mister Austen was staring at his two new helpers. Aaron Casey looked back, trying not to make anything to anger the already furious man any further. He nodded to show his understanding, as did his partner Robert Holderman.

"Now you will get to meet our little friend. He is a fighter, a young officer, so if you get caught you will be in prison for the rest of your lifes. So I suggest that you don't get caught, because I wont." He walked in front of them, towards a strong metal door.

He had his right hand on the doorhandle. "Just one last thing before we go in, I do not care about who you are, or what you do. Only, you do not touch him if I don't order you to do so. Clear?" His blue eyes drilled into theirs. They nodded again. The he unlocked the door and swung it open with a lot of force. He marched up to a sitting figure on the floor. The figure backed away and then wobbly got to his feet.

Mister Austen spoke in a low voice to the young man and then suddenly he put his hand around his neck and pushed him against the wall. A smile crept on Aarons face, seeing the young officer so helpless made him feel good. He hated the police, and anybody who had anything to do with them. The boys wide eyes were watering, his mouth opening and closing, trying to breath. His face was bruised from the prior beating. His shaking hands were grasping the arms of the man who was stealing his air.

Just now he realised how great this job was, how much luck he had had to be put in this position. The young beautiful man woke something inside of him, he had put away a long time ago, and had decided never to let out again. But when he saw this person it grew to strong, it broke out. He felt a slight stir in his groin. He knew he was a taboo, but he was looking forward to what was coming. His smile grew wider and wider with every gasp he heard from officer Epstein.

* * *

**AN: Hello everybody... It has been some time, once again. But I was busy... So how did you like it? I am a little bit worried about the last part there, but I am curious about what is going to happen. Are you too? If you are, please review! It would make me happy in so many ways! Thanks guys! :) **


End file.
